Scorpitom335
Scorpitom335 was an influential player during the old LittleBigPlanet Union before the schism. He is best known for his influence with the Agents and his manipulation of the feuding Agents and H4H Bounty Hunters, leading to various civil wars. Background and Early Career Scorpitom335 started out making mostly Spiderman themed levels, but soon associated himself with Anti-Heart for Heart in the fight against Heart for Heart. Scorpitom established a system alongside several other Anti-H4Hers which they dubbed the hitlist. Scorpitom and his comrades targeted H4Hers to harass. This practice was eventually coined as the hitlist wars. Conflict with Vastet Scorpitom335 eventually found himself at odds with Vastet, a notable pro-H4H player who made a copyable level devoted to supporting H4H and cutting down the reputation of Anti-H4H. The attention this level received made Vastet a highly valuable target for Scorpitom's hitlist and also caught the attention of the recently founded Agents. M88youngling, one of the only members of the group at the tiime, was upset with the ongoing hitlist wars and pushed for a peaceful solution to the conflict. Vastet and Scorpitom listened and eventually acknowledged their differences. Scorpitom took an eye to the Agents, and thus began his partnership with M88youngling. The LBP Union Scorpitom335 was very involved with Union affairs and became very ambitious as the Union developed. Doing whatever he could to gain power within the Union, he soon rose to infamy as his ambitions turned into manipulation and Machiavellianism. RSR War and White Shadows Scorpitom335 developed a clan in the Union known as White Shadows, which closely worked alongside the Agents. White Shadows did not really have much in the way of members, but it is presumed that White Shadows was supposed to rise to power in the future. Scorpitom supported the Union's involvement in the war with the Red Skull Republic in White Shadows' name. H4H Registration Organization Scorpitom335 supported a creator named RHYL_VOLTAGE who developed a concept for an H4H Registration Organization, sometimes called the H4H Registration Program. The idea was that H4Hers would register with this program and agree to only engage in H4H practices with other registered H4Hers and not spam other players. The idea didn't really take off, but some trolls managed to use registration to shield themselves from the Union such as Tonberryfeye. RHYL_VOLTAGE had very few hearts and activity, suggesting that he was actually a side account for someone else. It is entirely possible that Rhyl was a side account for Scorpitom335. First Union Civil War Scorpitom335 played a major role in the outcome of the First Union Civil War, where he attempted to manipulate the Agents and the Bounty Hunters into fighting one another. He intended to take over control of the Agents and tear a rift in the Union that would allow him to rise to power. Godman2k7 and Leejk30 quickly took notice of Scorpitom's agenda and did whatever they could to preserve the Union, shutting Scorpitom out. However, Scorpitom maintained his grip on M88youngling, and used him to influence the Union. Second Union Civil War Not much is known about the second Union Civil War, so exact details of Scorpitom335's involvement with it are unknown, however it is presumed that it was during this time that Scorpitom335 was fully exiled from the Union and no longer was involved with the Agents from then on. Though he was not present any further, his effects on the Union helped lead to the Union schism. Category:People Category:LBPU Members Category:Leaders